


Leavings of the Wolf

by oneiriad



Category: Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr the one-armed, god of glory and honour - never let it be said that the universe is not ironic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavings of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to write Almighty Johnsons fanfic, I asked people to pick a Norse god and three one-word prompts. neotoma asked for _Tyr - sacrifice, knucklebones, bunnies_. Of course, this was a bit of a challenge as we haven't actually met Tyr and probably never will, unless it's a new incarnation - what little we know of him is that he was apparently a less-than-stellar individual named Parker, that he spent some time in jail (where he met ~~Derrick~~ Thor! - oh, and that he met a Maori goddess and had a baby goddess named Gaia with her. And that he died... So, that's what I had to work with.

**Sacrifice**  
In the end, he's surprised.

Not at himself, for shacking up with a Maori girl - wild and fierce and far too young to have a kid in tow. Far too young for him, to be honest. Nor at realizing what she is, though that part _is_ pretty surprising.

Not at the police, for finding out about the drug dealing - they always do eventually. Nor at the Gunderson fellow he's gotten for a lawyer for talking about jail time and deals.

No, what surprises him, in the end, is seeing himself turning to her, hearing himself telling her he'll take the blame.

 

**Knucklebones**  
Sometimes he'll bribe the guard to leave them alone when she visits. Today is not one of those days.

He's telling her about this set of dice he has, carved from bone. About how he's managed to convince some of the boys that he's carved them himself, from the bones of the arm he no longer has.

He tells her they're all idiots in here.

She tells him she's pregnant.

 

**Bunnies**  
He stops at a toy shop on his way home. Maybe he's stalling.

The address she gave him is a shack, ramshackle and sorry-looking. Inside they're waiting for him - well, she is. The baby's too small, too barely-two-months old to realize that her father's just gotten out of jail.

She tells him they just have to do it once. Just once, then they'll be set, be able to give their baby girl a proper life. A life worthy of a goddess.

He looks at the baby, his baby, his baby girl, then nods. Just once. Just once, and they'll be able to get away from all this.

He's just about to place the toy rabbit in the cradle next to his baby girl when the door's kicked in...


End file.
